Yumichika
Introduction Yumichika, reiatsu drain expert with good combo. Although he only have close range moves, his priority and reach isn't good enough to give him an edge as an close range expert. He can annoy his opponent by draining reiatsu and regaining health with his two EX moves. Pro *Average stamina, with two method to gain back health *B~A Rank damage output *Has an loop combo, easy to execute *Increasing reiatsu pair up *Drain opponent's reiatsu, prevent burst attempt *Anti air/ 360 move Con *Damage per hit isn't too high, damage accumulation is slow over time, trading hits isn't in his favor *Hard to finish a long loop combo in 4 player mayhem *No range *No close range priority, hard to win close combat outside of combo damage *Power up lacks good field effect Movelist Analysis S series S-Slash 1 *safe on block *short reach Sx2-Slash 2 *safe on block *short reach Sx3-Slash 3 *unsafe on block *hard or impossible to parry *catches shunpo escapes Sx4-Slash 4 *unsafe on block *hard or impossible to parry Air S-Standard Air Slash *easy to start close range combat GS-Double Slash *2 hit, key move to do loop combo *not an effective guard crusher Grab-Stun Grab *free combo afterward Special Moves A-Spiral *360 defense from feet up *anti air, anti fireball *safe on block *chips B-Upper Slash *slow start up, tracks *OTG, launcher *combo parts, hard to juggle afterward Air A-Dive Slash *bounds, juggle combo *can be used at low jump height *whiffing this at safe distance, builds bar quickly *spam it after ringout, build bars *safe on block *OTG Supers O-Energy Wave *limited range, does decent chip *ringout move *shoves enemy away, off the ledge *only means of mid/far range EX- Reiatsu Drain 1 *activation does 5% damage *spiral down effect *can be used as an unparryable guard crush *drains opponent reiatsu, increase Yumichika's health *helps create combo that are less vulnerable to burst Power Up *Increased number of hits with S series and special moves *Increased damage and block stun *Harder to juggle with S series *EX changes to a grab *Air A, unblockable, last hit of Sx4 guard crush *Reiatsu drain portals appear on stage EX-Reiatsu Drain 2 Grab *Yumichika emits a small energy ring which is unblockable *on ground hit, stabs the opponent to drain life & reiatsu *net gain of about 1.5 bars of reiatsu, 15% health *hard to finish on 4 player mayhem, abusable in 1 vs 1 Combo 1. Sx3, B, Walk Forward, Sx3~4, O *Basic combo, reiatsu build, ringout attempt 2. [ Sx3, GS, R3 Back ], combo 1 *Loop cmbo, 1 set loop usually the best for reatsu to damage ratio *If base form EX is activated, doing multipe loops while delaying each S move can dish good non burstable damage 3. Air Ax2, Sx3~4, O *Low air Air A combo, easy to combo 3.5 Air Ax2, Sx4, O, Sx3, A, O, Sx3, A *Corner combo, looks really good, 50% 4. Sx3, A, EX, OTG Air A *EX set up, ringout attempt 5. Grab, Sx3, GS, R3, Sx3, B, Sx3, O *After Combo 3, use this combo while delaying every S move, to drain enemy reiatsu even more *can become unburstable if the enmy don't have enough reiatsu *about 45% damage + ringout possiblity 6. Sx3, GS, PU, Sx3, GS, R3, Sx3, B, S, A, O *PU combo 7. (Anti Superarmor) Sx3, A, O *combo with no break on superarmor *Against Hitsugaya's Bankai, you can loop this combo and it will vontinue to link Power Up Combo 1. Sx4, EX, S, A, OTG A *if enemy has less than 1 bar of reiatsu and Yumichika has 2 bars of reiatsu *gain health, reiatsu 2. Sx3, B, S, A, O *simple combo in PU Strategy Close Range *Sx2 hit confirm #Sx3 ~combo, if hit #Sx3,(A) as anti grab/shunpo/retaliation, add A if blocked #grab #block near the ledge, Sx2,A,O (O forces opponent outside for ringout) *Far range #O, if ringout is possible, if not save reiatsu #Spam Air A, build bar Goal *activate EX as guard crush or untechable down *drain reiatsu and gain as much health possible *every combo chance you get should consist of delayed hits *combo ender O, ringout Power Up *PU during combo *abuse PU combo 1, on 1 vs 1 *block, Sx4 guard crush, R3 Forward, combo of choice PU combo 1 still possible